Nuruto Otsusuki the Ultimate Kami no Shinobi chap 1
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Look inside for summary.


The Ultimate Prodigy

Chap 1

Summary: "I was left in a place where I was condemned, and by the very people who brought me into this world." "Why did you leave me to die?" "I am Naruto Otsusuki: Yomdaime Kami no Shinobi."

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/Tsunade/teams 7/8/9/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/OC/OC/OC/OC/Nono/Shizune/Rin/Yukimi/Yugao/Mikoto/Nayori/Iruka/Anko/

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu/juinjutsu/puppet/Juubi's eyes/Hagaromo's eyes/ Homura's eyes/Indra/Ashura like Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/mass harem Hiruzen/Bwako

"" speaking

/

A/N: Not a crossover, but expect some Bleach elements.

/

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

Hiruzen sighed in annoyance as he read over the scrolls he had just received. His successor Minato Namikaze, along with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and two of Konoha's loyal Sanin Jiraiya and Tsunade would be returning from their sixteen year leave to train two thirds of their triplets: Natsuki and Natsumi. The third member was already in Konoha, and was known as Naruto Uzumaki. "Oh mercy that event won't go well" Hiruzen mused half-heartedly. "That's an understatement Sandaime-sama" a woman with long flowing silky smooth pure snow white hair tied into a high ponytail that tilted to the left side of her head said from the shadows. The woman wore dark green pants with the pant sleeves cut to just above her knees, a fishnet shirt covered with a matching top that was opened below her endowed chest. She had deep blue streaks that ran from her jawline to her chin, and had purple eye shadow above her eyes with deep blue eye liner below her eyes. Finally, her forehead protector was wrapped around her neck like a scarf with a multi-colored flame engraved on it. This was Amaya the Fenikkusu Sanin. "Indeed my friend, this will not go over well" a second female said, emerging from the shadows. This woman had silver and black hair, grey eyes, and wore a black battle kimono. She had jade eye shadow and jade lipstick. This was Takimi Shiroi: the Akami Sanin. "Won't those bakas be in for one rude awakening when they come back" Hiruzen said? "By the way, is everything set for the genin exams" Takimi asked? Hiruzen nodded, showing a document with the Fire Daimyo's stamp of approval. "The only good thing is that I can now safely retire, and give the hat back to Minato, so I don't have to deal with those pain in the neck councilors, unless a meeting is called" Hiruzen said. "You know its funny how the strongest kage in every village haven't figured out the secret to paperwork, but a clan heir figured it out" Amaya said snickering. Takimi snickered as well as Hiruzen unleashed a tremendous amount of KI, as he let a few chuckles and chortles out. "It feels just like yesterday" he mused.

FLASHBACK

Hiruzen stared disbelievingly, as he watched Minato and Kushina turned to leave. "Hiruzen, we've been over this" Minato said. "Naruto has to stay here, if Kumo and Iwa decide to come after me or Kushina, and we have to train Natsumi and Natsuki in using Kyuubi's chakra." "He'll be perfectly fine" Minato said reassuringly, though Hiruzen knew that wouldn't happen. "You forget whipper snapper, the human mind is a powerful thing, if swayed either way" Hiruzen said. "Don't come crying to me sixteen years later if he can't stand your very existence" Hiruzen said, as Minato and Kushina leapt through the trees towards the Fire Capital. All the while, nobody noticed the three sets of red slitter eyes from the infants.

FLASH FORWARD 4 Years

Hiruzen was coming to check on Naruto, who had been placed in an orphanage once he was old enough. He arrived just in time, as he saw the matron of the orphanage unceremoniously kick him out, but his blood ran cold, when he detected a very large mob of civilians and shinobi there as well. A quick snap of his fingers, and six Anbu appeared kneeling. "Come with me, so we can see what the meaning of this is about" Hiruzen ordered in a tone that left no room for argument.

NARUTO

Naruto had just been kicked out of the orphanage, and was now running from the mob. He had recognized some of the attackers: one being a certain Inu masked Anbu, another being a woman with red eyes; another was Hiruzen's son Asuma. He had also seen a pink-haired man, which he knew to be Mabuki Haruno's husband.

"Make Yomdaime-sama proud by finishing the demon."

"Kill it for Yomdaime-sama and the princesses."

"Hurry, before it gets away!"

Naruto managed to duck into a narrow alley, where he hid behind a garbage bin. He listened intently, as the mob stopped, in order to look for him. The majority of the mob went in another direction, leaving only the shinobi, and the Haruno. "Come out" "Come out wherever you are little demon" Kizashi called in a condescending tone. Inu went through hand seals, before his arm began crackling with lightning chakra. Molding the chakra into a blade he smirked.

"DIE NOW YOU DEMON!"

Naruto couldn't explain how, but his danger instincts told him to dodge, and it was a good thing he listened, because Inu's attack ripped the bin in half. Asuma drew his trench knives, coating them with wind chakra, as he slash wildly at Naruto, only to leave a shallow slash along Naruto's back. "KURENAI STOP HIM" Kizashi screamed! Kurenai tried to start a genjutsu, only for Asuma to be caught instead. (He was too close behind Naruto, who moved out of the firing range.) "FOOLS, I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF" Kizashi shouted, as he followed Naruto. Naruto ran until he found himself in an open field. Turning, he saw Kizashi barreling down at him. Closing his eyes, Naruto unknowingly began calling on his chakra.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW DEMO- ARGH!"

Naruto very slowly cracked open an eye, and wished he hadn't. There was Kizashi, only he had a look of complete shock and horror in his eyes. He was impaled through the windpipe/lungs by a chakra chain, only his was the purest white. He was so shocked; he didn't notice inu, Kurenai, and Asuma approach. "Y-You killed Haruno-sama" Kurenai said, right as the trio leapt at naruto. Two blurs intercepted the attackers, throwing them to the ground unconscious. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS- UH OH?" The two figures saluted Hiruzen, as he approached. "What happened here" Hiruzen asked, before his gaze fell on Naruto and Kizashi. "Tora, please inform Mabuki to come to the hospital ASAP" Hiruzen ordered.

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Amaya, Takimi, Neko we need to take Naruto to the hospital immediately" Hiruzen ordered, as Amaya knelt down, and gently scooped Naruto up against her body, as the group departed at high speed.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto awoke to find himself in front of a large cage with a paper tag with the kanji for seal written on it. "OHO, it seems we have our host gracing us with an appearance" a voice full of mirth said. Indeed sister, a second voice said. Coming towards Naruto were creatures as big as mountains. The first was a reddish-orange kitsune with nine flowing tails, while the second was a large bipedal creature with crystalline blue and white shining scales. It had the appearance of a dragon, but it's had serpentine-like heads, it had a pair of crescent-like wings on its upper back and shoulders, while two more wings were seen towards its lower back. "Y-You Kyuubi aren't you" Naruto asked frightened? Kyuubi grinned, showing its maw of razor sharp fangs. "I am indeed, and you need not worry kit" Kyuubi said. "I will not hurt you, nor will my sister." Kyuubi was about to speak again, when she noticed something. "Sister, I do believe this is who father told us about" she said, getting her sister to look, before her eyes went wide. "The ShinRinSharingan" the dragon/serpent hybrid said in pure awe. "First, kit we need to get down to business: Kyuubi said, as she and her sister turned themselves into two very gorgeous young women looking to be in their late teens to early twenties. "I'm Yoko or Kyuubi" Yoko said introducing herself. Yoko had a red kimono with kitsunes on it. She had violet slitter eyes, and two cute fox ears. "I'm Ryoko or Juubi" Ryoko said. Ryoko had the purest white hair and crystal blue eyes, and wore a white kimono with a dragon with serpentine heads. "Before you ask how you got here, you went into shock, when you killed that person with a kekkei genkai you inherited from your mother" Yoko said growling. "Believe me Yoko-san, I have no love for that woman or man who are my biological parents" Naruto said coldly. "I found I have a very photographic memory, however I will wait to see about giving them a second chance." "My sisters are just as innocent as I am, so it would be pointless getting angry with them" Naruto said. "You're a smart one indeed" Yoko said smirking. Yoko and Ryoko then told Naruto the story of how Hagaromo and his brother came to be, creating the other biju, and his dream for peace. He learned of Indra and Ashura Hagaromo's two sons, Homura, Hagaromo's brother, and their mother/grandmother Kaguya, and what each of them did with the gifts they gained. "By the way Kit, once you start your own training, you should utilize Kage bunshin, because the numbers of clones you make it that much easier to master techniques" Yoko said. "Not to mention when you tell your Sandaime Hokage Minato never had a way to defeat paperwork" Ryoko said. Absolute silence is heard before all three erupted into fits of laughter. The powerful shinobi in the five great hidden villages, all afraid of paperwork. Oh it was to laugh."Back on track" Ryoko said. "Once you start your training, the two of us will be training you inside of here." "Right, I'll be training you in fuinjutsu, juinjutsu, kenjutsu, kitsune genjutsu, kitsune clan techniques, kitsune taijutsu, and the kekkei genkai/mora/tota I will hereby give you" Yoko said. I Ryoko will train you in using weapons, forging, the more obscure shinobi arts, shape manipulation, and how to use Ryu clan techniques, hebi clan techniques, and Orochi clan techniques, as well as the ten kekkei genkai/mora/tota we will jump start." "T-Thank you both so very much" Naruto said, surprising both by hugging both around their waists. Yoko and Ryoko stood there shocked, before they returned the gesture. "Can I call you both my kaa-sans since my biological kaa-san saw fit to leave me here" Naruto asked? "Kit, we would be most humbly honored to be your kaa-sans" Yoko said, while Ryoko nodded in agreement. "Now you should return to the land of the living, since you've been out for at least half a day" Ryoko said.

NARUTO

Groaning, Naruto groggily opened his eyes, only to see a white ceiling. "How are you feeling Naruto-kun" Hiruzen asked? Tired is all jiji" Naruto said, seeing Hiruzen, Neko, and two women he didn't know. "Where are my manners, these are two of my apprentices: Takimi Shiroi the Akami sanin, and Amaya the Fenikkusu sanin" Hiruzen said introducing both women. "First Naru-chan, on behalf of my idiot brother Jiraiya I most humbly apologize for your parents leaving you here all alone" Amaya said, kneeling in front of Naruto. "Amaya-san, you have no need to apologize for the actions of a fool" Naruto said. "Yes jiji, I know all about my biological parents abandoning me for my sisters" Naruto said. "I have a very photographic memory, however I will not hold anything against my sisters, since we were newly born infants, however if they agree with my parents" Naruto said giving everyone his clear viewpoint. "Now I've heard you mention Jiraiya giving Minato that prophecy about one who will either bring peace to this world, or bring about its destruction, according to those toads" Naruto said."He's mature for his age" Hiruzen mused, before grinning. "Naruto, I do think it's time we put you on the fast track on becoming a shinobi" Hiruzen said, causing Naruto grin. The next fourteen years were the best years for Naruto. Once he was released from the hospital, Hiruzen began him on physical training and chakra control exercises.

At the age of five, Naruto learned how to use kunai and shuriken correctly.

At age six, Naruto learned the beginning of strategies and history from the victors and the losers.

At age seven, Naruto began training in ninjutsu and taijutsu.

At the age of 8, Naruto started at the ninja academy, and began his own training.

A month later, Naruto graduated from the academy, but left a chisio bunshin to throw suspicion of his trail.

He invented his own variations of the Rasengan, and updated the Hirashin.

Soon the elemental nations would know Naruto as the Ultimate Kami no shinobi.

End Chap 1

Harem:

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Fem Hachibi

Fem Nanabi

Fem Rokubi

Fem Gobi

Fem Yombi

Fem Sanbi

Fem Nibi

Fem Ichibi

Yugao

Nono

Rin

Shizune

Mikoto

Nayori

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Older Hanabi

Ayame

Hana

Okyo

Tsubaki

Marin (OC)

Tsukiri Uchiha (OC)

Sora Hyuuga (OC)

Ako Tenryusai (OC)

Shini Aburame (OC)

Azami

Yakumo

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Natsuki Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (OC)

Tsunami

Fem Haku

Yumi Yuki (OC)

Rukia Kuchiki

Sakura Kuchiki (OC)

Orihime Inoue

Tatsuki Arisawa

Momo Hinamori

Retsu Unahana

Yukina Kaguya (OC)

Yuri Kaguya (OC)

Renmara (OC)

Aki (OC)

Kimi (OC)

Mariko (OC)

Hisame

Fu

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meitsuchi (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Makoto (OC)

Karin

Kin

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Kasumi

Shion

Shizuka

Artemis

Luna (OC)

Isis (OC)

Athena (OC)

Aphrodite (OC)

Diana (OC)

Mei Terumi

Hotaru

Fem Utakata

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Emi

Miko (OC)

Kaori (OC)

Kaoru (OC)

Ran (Land of Sound)

Amaru

Akari

Ryuka

Ryuzetsu

Honoka

Konan

/

A/N: Sorry for not posting or updating for awhile folks, but I've been preoccupied, now for the fun.

What kekkei Mora should Naruto have?

(Original ideas are welcome since I have some ideas of what Naruto will gain.)

How bad should Jiraiya screw up the situation even more than it already is, and how much pain should he endure?

(NC Blueryu is sitting with the Joker smile on his face.)

What weapons should Naruto and his sister's use?

Please leave your idea in a comment, review or PM.

A/N: Sorry I forgot one important thing: can someone please find the Japanese translations to the Punch moves on Pokémon, including Poison Jab?

Please and thanks very much.

Read & Review


End file.
